One Girl, A Demon and Sengoku Jidai
by sassy lion
Summary: What if one of Kagome's friends falls in the well and ends up going through on her own? She owns NO SHARDS, but she ends up going through anyways. After learning Kagome faked her death in the modern age, she runs from the village. Meeting Sesshoumaru, she


What if one of Kagome's friends falls in the well and ends up going through on her own? She owns NO SHARDS, but she ends up going through anyways. After learning Kagome faked her death in the modern age, she runs from the village. Meeting Sesshoumaru, she learns a very valuable lesson. Inuyasha/Kagome Yuka/Sesshoumaru.  
  
A/N: //\\ means shared thoughts ** ** means private thoughts.  
  
NO TITLE  
sassy_lion  
  
  
Yuka mourned quietly. One of her good friend Kagome Higarashi had died the other day last week from one of the many illness she had. She had died at the shrine where she had lived.   
  
If Yuka only knew that Kagome's death had more angles to it than it appeared.  
  
**--__--**  
  
"Kagome," Inuyasha called from his resting place in a large tree as she practiced her archery. She had a small break when Kaede had gone to check on a child that was sick in the village. "I want to go searching the outer parts of the forest for jewel shards. Are you planning on coming or do you want to keep practicing all afternoon?"  
  
Kagome looked up from her arrow at Inuyasha. It wasn't often anymore she was to help with finding jewel shards. Ever since she had come to stay in the Fuedal Era, she had been in training to be a priestess, like Kikyou had been before her.  
  
Inuyasha had been a little skeptical at first, but had come to accept it with ease knowing that if anything happened to Kagome (which he wouldn't allow), she could take care of herself.  
  
"Sure!" Kagome smiled and set down her bow with a smile. "Before you know it, we'll have all the shards and..." Kagome trailed off, a question forming in her mind, What will happen after the jewel has been put back together? What happens with us?  
  
"Kagome? You all right? Its not like you to trail off in the middle of a sentence." Inuyasha's voice cut through her thoughts.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I was just thinking about something, that's all."  
  
He looked skeptical. "About what?"  
  
"What will happen after we put the whole jewel together? To us?"  
  
Inuyasha never got to answer as Kaede stepped back into the clearing, interrupting with ease. "How are ye coming, child?"  
  
"I'm getting better, but I think I am done for the day. Inuyasha and I are going to look for shards this afternoon." Kagome smiled at Kaede.  
  
"Aye. I will check up with ye when returning to the village later this evening then." She called as she watched Inuyasha and Kagome headed farther into the woods, searching.  
  
**--__--**  
  
"Yuka, what are you doing?" Sota asked quietly, answering Yuka's knock on his bedroom door. "Its only nine AM and Saturday."  
  
Yuka had quietly knocked on Sota's door, something about Kagome bothering her. It had been bothering her for a couple of days now, since she had come to live at the temple. Her parents had decided to split, leaving her angry enough to live away from them for a while. Kagome had been gone for nearly six months, but it didn't stop Yuka's wandering mind.  
  
"I was kind of hoping you would show me around the grounds. I've only been here a couple of days, you know."  
  
Sota sighed and looked at Buyo, who was still asleep on his bed, then looked back at Yuka. "Sure. I'll be back out in few minutes." He closed the door and about five minutes later, he came out fully dressed. "Come on."  
  
***  
  
Sota had given a complete tour, except for one place-- the old well. Yuka had spotted the room and asked about it. Sota had trierd to keep quiet. Kagome had passed through the well so long ago, it was hard not to think of her sometimes.  
  
Sota sighed remembering that day.  
  
  
*****FLASHBACK*****  
  
"I'm not coming back this time Sota. I have a lot of things to do in the past."  
  
"But, sis! You have to come back!"  
  
"No, Sota, you won't see me again. At least not for a very long time. A couple of years or so."  
  
"But thats crazy. What should I tell people when they call? My sister's back in 16th centry Japan." Sota rolled his eyes sarcastically and put Buyo back in his arms.  
  
"No. Tell them I am dead!" And with that she had jumped into the well for the last time, not even looking back at her brother.  
  
*****FLASHBACK ENDED*****  
  
  
"What's in here, Sota?" Yuka asked as she pointed to the wellhouse.  
  
"Just an old well from when the shrine was built. It was dry long before even Grandpa was born. There are some old bones down that from some kind of creature, but we don't know what it is. Kagome once said it looked like the bones of a giant centipede. But we don't know."  
  
"Sota," Yuka spoke softly, "can I see them?"  
  
He paused for a moment. **Should I let her?** He didn't have much choice, due to the fact that Yuka was already running toward the building.  
  
She flung the door open with ease and stared down at the small well below. "Wow," she whispered in the darkness. She raced down the steps and peered into the well. "This is so cool!"  
  
"Yuka," Sota called coming into the building, "get a..."  
  
Yuka had forgotten about Sota when she had seen the well and gotten scared enough when he came rushing in calling, she let go and fell all the way down into the well.  
  
And that is when things got worse.  
  
**--__--**  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha called out fairly loud. "Where did you go?" They were well within range of Goshinboku yet. She couldn't possibly get lost from here could she?  
  
"I'm right above you." She called from the tree. "Can't you even smell me anymore?"  
  
He sniffed lightly, just enough to pick up scents, but found he couldn't smell her, despite her being right above him. "I can't."  
  
"Don't call out. I can sense jewel shards, and Kouga. If I hide my scent, he won't find me as easily as he usually does. Then we won't have any problems for today." She smiled and signalled for him to follow her into the tree. "Come here."  
  
Inuyasha leaped into the tree and buried his nose in her hair. noticing her scent immediately. "I can smell you now. You smell nice. Like flowers."  
  
Kagome laughed softly. "I figured you'd be able to smell me from here." She leaned into Inuyasha's embrace, watching the land they controlled. From her vantage point in the tree she could see Goshinboku and the well she had travelled through so many times.  
  
"Inuyasha," she whispered softly, noticing something out of the ordinary, "look!"  
  
Inuyasha followed her pointed finger and saw a girl, about the same age as Kagome, climb out of the well with amazement painted all over her face. Kagome couldn't see that well, so she pulled out her arrows and motioned for Inuyasha to take her closer. He complied as the young girl sat down in the soft grass next to the well. An arrow pierced the ground to her right, narrowly missing her hand.  
  
"Next time I won't miss, I promise." Kagome's threat came quickly. "Who are you?"  
  
The girl looked up from where the arrow had been shot from. "Ka-Ka-Kagome?" She called hesitatingly, when the archer lept from the tree on the back on a boy with silver hair. Doing a double take she noticed the boy had ears like a dog, along with the fangs to match.  
  
"Who are you?!?" She called again.  
  
"Yuka..." She looked up from the ground and saw it WAS Kagome. Hesitating a moment she asked again, "Is that really you, Kagome?" At least it looked like Kagome, despite the white kimono and red pants she was wearing, and it sounded like her too.  
  
"Do you want me to kill her?" Inuyasha asked fiercely. But the underlying tone in his voice was playful, meaning just to frighten the poor girl. Kagome knew that, but shook her head nonetheless.  
  
"No, Inuyasha." //I don't want Yuka to know it is actually me. She is supposed to believe I am dead. Call me by another name, I don't care what. As long as you keep it halfway decent...\\ She projected her thoughts to him. It was something that she hadn't known she could do until very recently, and she was taking full advantage of it.  
  
//What about Kikyou?\\ He projected back.  
  
Kagome froze. //Could he actually do that without giving anything away?\\ she thought before Inuyasha replied, making Kagome realize she was still projecting.  
  
//Don't worry, Kagome. I wouldn't get the two of you mixed up. I care for you, Kagome, more than I ever did for Kikyou, despite what I have said to her in the past.\\  
  
//All right, Inuyasha. Just don't frighten her too much more. We still need her in a semi-conscious state for later when we get back to the village.\\  
  
"Kikyou-sama, are you all right?" He set her down on the ground, looking her directly in the eyes for a brief moment before looking back at Yuka. "What should I do with the strange girl?"  
  
"Take her to Kaede. Explain what has happened, and report directly back." //Tell Kaede not to mention my name, Inuyasha, or you might be in more trouble than you think when you get back, and don't forget that I will know what you said.\\ She threatened, keeping an empty threat. There would be no way for her to actually know what he said unless his mind stayed open to hers, or he told her the truth when he came back. Inuyasha held his hand out to Yuka and pulled her onto his back, quickly taking off and warning her to hold on tight.  
  
//I love you, Inuyasha.\\  
  
//Yeah, yeah. Don't get mushy on me now. We still need to finish looking for the jewel shards.\\  
  
Kagome smiled and climbed back up in the tree to wait. **Yuka fell into the well, just I had. But she doesn't have any jewel shards, I would've sensed them. So just how did she get through the well from modern day Japan?** This thought left Kagome puzzled even long after Inuyasha came back.  
  
***  
  
"Inuyasha. Is that your name?" Yuka asked as she looked down on the fields, amazed at how high this dog-eared boy could jump.  
  
"Yeah, what of it?"  
  
"The person you were with, she looks like my friend Kagome."  
  
"Kikyou-sama? She's the shrine priestess here in the village." He landed on the ground soundlessly and took another giant leap into the sky. "Kaede will take care of you until we get back to the village later tonight. You are not to leave the hut without Kaede's permission and you are not to inquire about the shrine preiestesses in the village. Everything will be explained to you later tonight when Kikyou and I get back from our hunt for food. Understand?" He turned his head and saw Yuka nodding lightly. "Good."  
  
They landed in the center of the village and headed straight for Kaede's hut. He quickly set her on the floor with a loud THUMP. "What did you do that for?" she wailed. But the answer never came as Inuyasha walked into another room, leaving her next to a small fire.  
  
"Kaede?" Inuyasha called softly. When she appeared he began to explain all that Kagome had told him and what he had told Yuka not to ask about. Kaede nodded and Inuyasha stepped back into the other room to see Yuka playing with Kirara as Sango entered.  
  
"Hey, Sango. Wanna join us on our hunt?"  
  
Sango nodded, ordered Kirara to stay in the hut with the new girl and quietly left with Inuyasha.  
  
But Yuka just sat and stared at the wall, bored out of her mind, waiting until nightfall.  
  
***  
  
"So I hear you're Kikyou for the day?" Sango called as she and Inuyasha entered the clearing.  
  
"Only until I can figure out to do with Yuka. And I would still appreciate you calling me Kagome when she isn't around. I don't even know how she got through the well. She doesn't have any shards or anything. I could always pass through because I had shards or the whole Shikon no Tama." Kagome flicked her fingers and made a little bit of pink energy crackle on the edges. Fringe benefits for a shrine priestess.  
  
"Well, she's safe in the village, and hopeful listening to what I threatened her to do." Inuyasha leaped into the tree bedside hers and looked around a minute before hopping over to help Kagome down.  
  
Kagome nodded. "Let's go look for shards now."  
  
***  
  
It was well after dark when Inuyasha, Kagome and Sango returned to the village with two shards from a demon they had found terrorizing a band of travellers. Inuyasha also had a large boar over his shoulders that he had killed to make their story vaild, in case Yuka was still awake. Plus Kaede and the others could use the extra food when winter came, which wouldn't be too far from now.  
  
Thankfully Yuka hadn't been awake, and had listened to Inuyasha and not asked questions about her and the others. Shippou, who had tried to wait for Kagome to come back, was asleep with Kirara inside Sango and Miroku's hut. Taking leave that Miroku was off across the forest, Inuyasha and Kagome had taken one of the beds, happy to be with companions until morning.  
  
***  
  
So so so? What do you think? Let me know by reviewing!!!!!! Don't forget I am usually compelled to work faster when I have reviews!!!! 


End file.
